


Простая схема

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Логическое и сюжетное продолжение “Тортика”. Все же знают, что бывает с тортиками на день рождения. И заодно Мерфи колется, что загадал, когда свечку на том тортике задул.Постчетвертый сезон, продолжение цикла о Кольце





	Простая схема

К концу вечера Мерфи не мог вспомнить, отчего так не хотел этого праздника. Чуть сам себе не угробил такой день. Нет, он помнил свои опасения: и что темные воспоминания вернутся со всей силой, и совершенно идиотский страх, что после этого вечера что-то пойдет не так, как тогда, в последний раз, и что никто не захочет, и что если и соберутся все, то не ради него, а ради самогона Монти, который Беллами просто так не позволял открывать — и правильно делал. Все это оказалось таким глупым... Сейчас все были здесь, в их каюте, всем нашлось место, хоть было и тесновато, но Мерфи чувствовал, что ребятам как раз нравилось сидеть вот так, на полу, на ковриках, сплетенных Эмори из лоскутов, сидеть, прижавшись друг к другу не столько от тесноты, сколько от желания быть поближе. Монти, которого посадили на кровать, чтобы не мешать гитаре, напевал песенки, которые из него выскакивали одна за другой. Наверное, он сочинял их все время раньше, но ему было некогда и негде петь, а теперь он отыгрывался за все время вынужденного молчания.

Слева от Мерфи сидела Эмори, положив голову ему на плечо, и держала его за руку, переплетая свои здоровые пальцы с его. Она нечасто так расслаблялась в общем кругу, и Мерфи впервые за эти несколько месяцев видел, что Эмори чувствует себя по-настоящему свободно. Такой она до сих пор была только наедине с ним, а с ребятами все-таки оставалась всегда слегка настороже, даже с Харпер, с которой успела подружиться. Сейчас Харпер сидела с другой стороны от Эмори, смотрела на Монти, а ее рука свободно лежала на повязке, скрывавшей шестипалую ладонь землянки. Мерфи повернул голову и осторожно коснулся губами распушившихся волос — платка Эмори давно не носила, а непослушные прядки к вечеру всегда выбивались из заплетенных кос. Она не пошевелилась, только легонько улыбнулась.

Справа его плечо грел Беллами. Как-то так вышло, что он пришел последним, но уверенно втиснулся между Эхо и Мерфи, заставив всех подвинуться в стороны, — как будто тут было его законное место. Мерфи вслух съязвил насчет того, что тортики обычно вообще в центре стола ставят, но тоже слегка сдвинулся, чтобы Беллами не пришлось садиться боком. Теперь их плечи соприкасались даже тогда, когда Эхо вставала за очередной порцией самогона или крекеров — Эмори научила их делать маленькие сухие лепешки из водорослевой каши. С тех пор, как у Монти кроме сахара получилась и настоящая соль, дело с едой пошло значительно веселее.

Беллами слушал пение Монти, не сводя с него довольных блестящих глаз, и слегка шевелил губами, еле слышно подпевая уже знакомые слова. На Мерфи он ни разу не взглянул, но его плечо словно поддерживало, согревало и давало понять — он тут, рядом, как давно, а может и никогда, не был. Почему-то с того момента, как Мерфи открыл дверь несколько часов назад, впустив в каюту «тортик» со свечкой, его не оставляло ощущение сказки. И связано это ощущение было не только с зажженным огоньком, исполняющим желания, не только с тем, что ребята, оказывается, и правда переживали за него, Джона Мерфи, считали, что его день рождения — это и их праздник тоже. Ощущение волшебства ему подарил смущенный, но решительный взгляд Беллами, когда тот передавал ему поздравления, его взволнованное дыхание — как будто это он желание загадывал, — и его запястье под пальцами Мерфи. И все это вместе заставило его испытывать чувство, которое он не знал, как назвать.

Это чувство уже посещало Мерфи, давно, в лагере Сотни, когда самоуверенный лже-охранник вдруг стал тем, кому хотелось подражать, кого хотелось защищать и поддерживать, чье мнение значило очень много.

Это чувство прорывалось, когда все остальное смел дикий страх потери — там, у Фабрики, когда он чуть не выпустил те ремни, чуть не уронил Беллами в пропасть.

Это чувство захлестнуло, когда в подвале Башни Полиса он с облегчением в очередной раз осознал — живой, наглое кудрявое чучело снова выжило.

Это чувство чуть не заставило его снова рискнуть жизнью позже, когда Беллами смотрел на него так доверчиво и понимающе, передавая из рук в руки нагретый его телом автомат, и только мысль об Эмори заставила стряхнуть этот морок.

Черт его знает, как оно называлось, это чувство, но сейчас Мерфи казалось, что Беллами впервые на него отвечает. Тем смущенным взглядом, тем, как он не дышал, когда Мерфи свечу задувал, тем, как сейчас прижимался к нему плечом. Тем, как перевязывал его пальцы в медотсеке во время истории с гитарой, бережно и заботливо. Тем, как улыбался его голос в наушнике, когда Мерфи развлекал их с Эхо во время спасения из разрушенного метеором отсека, сам чуть не умирая от того же страха — а вдруг все-таки потеряет, — потому и болтал, как заведенный, пока не смог вцепиться в Беллами руками и физически ощутить — тут, снова живой, дышит и сияет своей солнечной улыбкой.

Мерфи понимал, что вряд ли Беллами придавал значение всем этим мелочам. Да и сам бы он не задумался лишний раз, но сегодня был какой-то и правда особенный день. Когда сбываются желания и самые глубоко запрятанные вроде бы несбыточные мечты; когда все незначительные воспоминания собираются в теплый сияющий комочек счастья, которое, оказывается, у него было и помимо Эмори, просто собирать его пришлось вот по таким маленьким осколочкам... А может, это был алкоголь или плечо Беллами, которое никогда раньше он не ощущал настолько отчетливо и настолько «своим».

Казалось, что такой вечер если и повторится, то очень не скоро, и, может, не в его жизни. Каждая секунда, проведенная в этой каюте, каждый звук, каждый вздох — все хотелось запомнить и забрать с собой навсегда, потому что кто знает, как все обернется завтра, через неделю, через год. Что будет, когда они вернутся на Землю... Вот об этом думать не хотелось вовсе. Потому что там, на Земле, не будет места этому теплу. Там придется выживать. Снова. И Беллами снова будет вожак и закроется от всех. Кроме Октавии, Кейна и, может, Эхо с Рейвен. Но пока, здесь, в космосе, есть только они семеро и больше никого и ничего. И рука Харпер сжимает покалеченную руку Эмори, Монти поет, Эхо грызет крекер и улыбается — это до сих пор непривычно, Рейвен тоже улыбается и пьет — надо же, на этот раз вместе со всеми! — а Беллами сидит рядом, и не отталкивает взглядом или словами, не делает вид, что ему некогда, и не играет роль заботливого лидера, он просто — сидит рядом. И это мгновение хочется затормозить, чтобы оно не заканчивалось.

Но все хорошее в жизни Джона Мерфи всегда заканчивается именно тогда, когда хочется, чтобы оно длилось вечно. Вот и сейчас, едва все эти мысли оформились в отчетливое желание, Рейвен поднялась на ноги.

— Джон, у меня завтра по плану проверка солнечных батарей пятого сектора. Было бы неплохо, если бы мы с Монти и Харпер с Эхо были в рабочем состоянии.

От изумления он потерял бы дар речи, если бы сарказм не вылетал из него автоматически:

— И давно ты у меня разрешения спрашиваешь?

Эмори тихонько рассмеялась, Беллами картинно уронил лицо в подставленную ладонь, а Рейвен усмехнулась.

— Ну, вроде как, сегодня твой день и твой праздник, а я собираюсь свалить и еще вашу музыку увести с группой поддержки. Вот, вежливость и уважение проявляю. Не привык, да?

— Нет, — честно сказал он, прикусив очередной ехидный ответ на вылете. — Ну, надо так надо, и правда уже поздно.

— Ну вот, теперь он всех выгоняет, — сказал Беллами в ладонь, и по его голосу Мерфи понял, что тот все еще улыбается.

— Я не выгоняю! Но раз надо.

Эхо хмыкнула, поднялась и первой направилась к двери. Она никогда не колебалась, за что Мерфи ее уважал: сказали — надо, она решила — и сделала. За ней неохотно потянулись Харпер с Монти. Последним, все еще улыбаясь, вскочил Беллами и вдруг естественно и непринужденно протянул руку Мерфи, словно всегда так делал.

— Ладно, не последний раз гуляем, — сказал он.

Мерфи и сам мог встать, но зачем-то воспользовался предложенной помощью. Теплая сильная рука легко подняла его на ноги, вместе с Эмори, так и не выпустившей ладони Мерфи из своей.

— Хозяева, вы отдыхайте, — скомандовал Беллами. — Мы сами все унесем и уберем. А вы давайте, празднуйте дальше.

— Спасибо, — отозвалась Эмори за них обоих. — Спасибо, что были сегодня тут.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы одолжение вам сделали, — фыркнула Харпер. — Было здорово. Ты научишь меня плести такие коврики? — без перехода кивнула она на пол, где они только что сидели.

Когда дверь закрылась, и они остались вдвоем, довольная Эмори поцеловала его и принялась за постель. Она превратила это в какой-то ритуал, каждое утро аккуратно застилая и каждый вечер расстилая их кровать. Мерфи следил за ее плавными движениями и думал о том, что ему не хочется спать. Не хочется, чтобы этот день закончился, так сильно не хочется, что хоть вой. И еще не хочется ложиться сейчас в одну постель с Эмори. Объяснить это непривычное нежелание он никак не мог, и это напрягало, хотя напрягаться именно сегодня было некстати.

— У вас ведь принято делать подарки на день рождения. — Эмори не спрашивала, она утверждала.

— Это устаревший обычай, — отозвался он, заставляя себя говорить легко и спокойно. — Сегодня был лучший вечер в моей жизни за последние хрен знает сколько лет, какие еще нужны подарки...

— Я тебе один подарю, все-таки. — Она закончила возиться с одеялом, повернулась к Мерфи, подошла ближе, осторожно положила руки ему на плечи, но, когда он потянулся поцеловать, слегка отстранилась. — Тебе надо с ним поговорить. Иди.

— О чем? — Вопрос «с кем» почему-то даже не возник. С Монти-то они давно все выяснили.

— Не знаю. О чем хочется.

— С чего ты взяла, что мне это нужно?

Эмори фыркнула.

— Не тебе. Вам. Видел бы ты, как вы переглядываетесь. Он отвернется — ты на него смотришь, будто сказать что надо, но молчишь, отворачиваешься — он на тебя косится примерно так же. Не знаю, с чем вы там никак не разберетесь, но сегодня самое время выяснить. Иди и не возвращайся, пока не сделаешь. Хоть до утра. А я спать лягу, не торопись.

Если бы не преследующее его самого весь вечер чувство, что они с Беллами и правда чего-то не договаривают постоянно, он бы вспылил — нечего им командовать... Но сегодня было неправильно злиться на очевидное.

— Он сказал Монти, что ты не считаешь его другом, — огорошила его Эмори. — Ему кажется, что ты никак не забудешь того, что было на Земле. А все, кроме него, понимают, что это он сам никак не забудет. Хотя пора бы. Монти сказал, что всех его призраков никто, кроме него самого, прогнать не сможет. Но я знаю, что ты можешь помочь ему прогнать хотя бы твой. Да и своих разогнать.

— Откуда ты у меня такая умная? — вырвалось у него растерянное. — Откуда ты знаешь, у кого какие призраки?

Эмори вздохнула, лицо ее сделалось очень серьезным.

— Ты все время говорил мне, что мой дом с тобой. Ты говорил, что я смогу стать своей среди твоих людей. Ты говорил мне, что я сумею найти себя с ними... Так вот, я, кажется, сумела. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Какая очередь?

— Найти себя здесь. Просто… Твой дом с ним. Нет, со мной тоже, но это другое. Знаешь, я много слушала Харпер и Монти. Они рассказывали о вас, о Сотне. Не так, как ты, они больше рассказывали, и я теперь лучше понимаю... — она умолкла, словно задумалась на мгновение, тряхнула головой и закончила: — Вам с Беллами надо поговорить. Ты нужен ему, он нужен тебе. Скажите это уже друг другу.

— Он мне говорил, но он всем так говорит, наверное, — как-то беспомощно сказал Мерфи, и то непонятное чувство накатило снова. Может, ему и правда не показалось. Может.

Тепло плеча Беллами каких-то десять минут назад; рука с горящей свечой — горячий расплавленный парафин капал ему на пальцы и, наверное, это было больно, но он все равно держал свечу до последней секунды; та неумелая, но заботливая перевязка; его взгляд за стеклом шлема химзащиты — такой радостный, открытый, такой благодарный; его голос: «ты мне нужен».

— Всем говорит, и мне тоже говорил, и, наверное, это правда, — как издалека сказала Эмори. — Но ты все равно его не понял. Хоть и слышал. А он не понимает тебя.

Мерфи и ее-то сейчас не понимал. О чем там говорить? Сколько можно разговаривать? Слова — трата времени. Сейчас, придет он к Беллами...

— Сейчас я к нему приду, и скажу: «А теперь давай поговорим, а о чем — я не знаю, но все считают, что нам надо», да?

— Да. Тебя проводить? Или сам дойдешь?

 ***

Мерфи дошел сам. Как во сне, не очень понимая — зачем. Но алкогольный хмель отказывался выветриваться, и непривычное для него состояние затуманенного рассудка хоть и бесило, но не позволяло остановиться. Даже когда он поднял руку, чтобы стукнуть в дверь, в последнюю секунду озаренный внезапной мыслью — а вдруг Белл там не один, — все равно не остановился. Потому что пока шел, успел себя накрутить. И не вопросом «кто кому зачем нужен». А вполне определенным ответом — зачем и как лично ему сейчас нужен Беллами.

Дверь открылась сразу. Как будто его ждали. Или не его.

— Войти можно? — бухнул он, не дожидаясь закономерного вопроса «что случилось?»

— Тебе сегодня все можно, — ошарашенно отозвался хозяин и открыл дверь пошире.

Совсем все? Совсем-совсем?

Мерфи все же хватило остатков соображалки окинуть взглядом каюту, прежде чем снова открывать рот. Никого. Тусклый свет маленького светильника на стене, куча каких-то железок в углу, табурет и застеленная одеялом постель, на которую с утра даже не присаживались, судя по всему.

— Ты что, все это время дверь подпирал? — не задумавшись, спросил он, сглатывая неизвестно откуда взявшийся комок в горле.

— Джон, что с тобой? — не ответил Беллами и сделал то, чего ему не стоило делать. Схватил Мерфи за плечи и развернул к себе, вцепился взглядом, то ли испуганным, то ли взволнованным, то ли странно радостным, то ли все это вместе. — Все нормально?

 А что с ним? Все нормально, конечно. Просто почему-то руки дрожат. И почему-то совсем не хочется ничего говорить, а хочется, чтобы Беллами это понял, не задавал вопросов и тоже не говорил ничего, хочется просто почувствовать его рядом, близко, вплотную, хочется, чтобы не просто ладони на плечах, хочется чего-то больше, куда больше, чем тот может и хочет ему давать. И это так глупо, так безнадежно. Настолько безнадежно, что Мерфи трезвеет стремительно и необратимо, и осознание идиотизма происходящего заставляет его рвануться обратно в сторону двери, прочь от этих рук, от этого непонятного взгляда, от этих приоткрытых губ, от бархатного голоса, от всей этой дурацкой затеи — как он только на это купился! Надо ж было додуматься.

— Отпусти, — бросает Мерфи, пытаясь высвободиться, и сам слышит, как дрожит голос, и это бесит сильнее, чем вся ситуация, в которую он вляпался по собственной глупости. — Убери руки!

Но Беллами рук не убирает, а сжимает пальцы сильнее, и вырваться можно, только ударив его в солнечное сплетение, выше рука не поднимется, и когда от неожиданности тот пропускает удар и с коротким вскриком складывается пополам, хватая ртом воздух, Мерфи все-таки вырывается, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, пока не держат, прислоняется к двери спиной, борясь с подгибающимися коленями, и пытается отдышаться, чтобы голос больше не дрожал.

— Прости, — выдыхает он тихо в ответ на не изменившийся от удара странный взгляд все еще согнутого Беллами, и внутри все сжимается от того, что только что зачем-то причинил ему боль. — Я не хотел. Не знаю, зачем меня принесло, не знаю, что накатило. Самогон... Прости, я пойду.

— Нет.

Беллами с усилием стремительно выпрямляется, делает шаг вперед, упирается ладонью в дверь, наваливается всем весом.

— Никуда не пойдешь, пока не скажешь, зачем ты здесь.

Вот он, совсем рядом. И его тепло, то, которое так хочет ощутить Мерфи, чувствуется даже без прикосновений. Его сбившееся дыхание прямо в лицо, как ветерок, пахнет почему-то костром и травой, которых никак не может быть на Кольце. Даже Эмори больше не пахнет травами, как Белл умудрился сохранить этот земной запах?

— Джон!

Мерфи поднимает руку, понимая, что этого делать нельзя, но все равно поднимает, аккуратно кладет на затылок Беллами, впервые ощущая меж пальцев жестковатые пряди его черных волос — непривычно короткие, упругие, пружинящие в ладонь, — сгребает их так, как никогда не позволял себе ни с Онтари, ни с Эмори, ни даже с той длинноволосой девчонкой в лесу около лагеря, в самом начале, с силой притягивает к себе и тянется сам. Поцелуй получается неловкий, быстрый и злой, но Беллами не отшатывается, не отталкивает, не сопротивляется — кажется, он просто не успевает осознать, что происходит, когда Мерфи сам отпихивает его.

— За этим! — бросает он и на этот раз открывает дверь, пока Беллами приходит в себя. Злость на то, что впервые за долгое время позволил эмоциям взять верх над рассудком, на Эмори, которая отправила его сюда, сама не зная, на что толкает, на Беллами, который должен был ответить еще на удар — тем же, а уж сейчас и вовсе по стенке должен был размазать, и еще злость безадресная, бессмысленная, просто-в-пространство-злость, острая как нож, мешает дышать. А может, он все еще от поцелуя не отошел, и дышать ему мешает именно это.

Рывок за руку назад внезапен, снова закрывшаяся дверь негромко ударяет, словно по голове, и опять за спиной холодный металл, и опять подгибаются колени. Кажется, Беллами тоже наконец разозлился и «размазать по стенке» все-таки воплотит. Мерфи не пытается сопротивляться и не хочет смотреть Беллами в глаза, а потому закрывает свои и молча ждет удара.

И когда по щеке куда-то в волосы скользит ласковая ладонь, он вздрагивает сильнее, чем если бы его и правда ударили, а когда губы накрывают мягкие губы Беллами, еще и дыхание останавливается.

Беллами дышит тяжело, но не зло, это вовсе не зло, вдруг понимает Мерфи, и губы его жадные, но не грубые, это вовсе не грубость, осознает Мерфи, это сила, это то же желание, что и его разрывает изнутри, и руки Беллами на его плечах, груди, шее — убери оттуда руку, идиот, нет, положи обратно и никогда не убирай, черт с ним, хоть придуши, просит Мерфи, только не убирай, и пальцы уже путаются в кудрях, и как-то сами собой уже забираются под почему-то чуть влажную ткань футболки, и ощущают горячую гладкую кожу и почти каменные мышцы — да Белл весь натянут, как струна, думает Мерфи, как и он сам, и спина под руками тоже теплая, гладкая и такая же каменная, и его суматошные касания вызывают дрожь и у Беллами, и у него самого.

Ладони Беллами соскальзывают с его плеч, оглаживают грудь, спускаются ниже, натыкаются на ремень, обегают вдоль, обнимая за пояс, притягивают так, что Мерфи оказывается прижатым к нему всем телом, и можно бы отстраниться, но зачем? Он стискивает руки за спиной Беллами, а глаза так и не открывает, потому что лицо того по-прежнему близко, потому что он выдыхает прямо в губы Мерфи «Джон!» и целует снова, крепче и все настойчивее, и на этот раз совсем по-настоящему, проскальзывая языком глубже, словно пробуя рот Мерфи на вкус, и каждое его прикосновение к языку, щекам, зубам отдается искрами где-то в груди и значительно ниже. Он прижимается все плотнее, и уже понятно, что он хочет того же. Да Белл же пьян, доходит до Мерфи, просто пьян, и не соображает, кто перед ним, а когда проспится и поймет...

— Пожалуйста.

Горячий выдох в щеку заставляет Мерфи прервать неуместные трезвые, но обрывочные размышления, открыть-таки глаза и встретить ясный шальной взгляд. Все он соображает, думает Мерфи. Так не бывает, сопротивляется он сам себе. Это слишком хорошо даже для сегодняшнего сказочного вечера. Это все шутка. Только вот Беллами не смеется. Он смотрит тревожно и настойчиво, и видно, что у него тоже голова кругом идет, но он все понимает, чего-то ждет и чего-то боится. Но Беллами ведь не умеет бояться. Это Мерфи кажется.

— Джон... можно?

— Тебе сегодня все можно, — сдавленно повторяет он, потому что не знает, о чем тот спрашивает, но знает, что сейчас позволит Беллами все, что угодно. Он соображает, что происходит, только вот контролировать это не может — или не хочет.

Беллами осторожно, но уверенно стаскивает с него растянутый джемпер, под которым Мерфи ничего не носит, и так же осторожно берется за пряжку ремня. Страшно неловко, но приятно чувствовать его руки на своем теле, ощущать, как соскальзывают резко ставшие тесными штаны, белье, как Беллами одной рукой придерживает его, чтобы не потерял равновесие, а второй аккуратно расшнуровывает его ботинки, помогает освободиться и от них, и от штанов окончательно, и это и смешно, и страшно, и уютно, и будоражаще. И что одежды на нем больше не осталось, тоже страшно и неловко, ведь он знает, что разочарует, потому что некрасивый, потому что кожа бледная, потому что у него нет той соблазнительной рельефности мышц, как под все еще золотистой кожей когда-то загорелого Беллами — тот как раз демонстрирует всю эту красоту, торопливо срывая свою футболку, так и не поднимаясь на ноги, стоя на коленях перед ним — это какой-то сон, так не бывает. Беллами не сводит с него сумасшедших глаз, в которых бьется карее пламя, обжигая, возбуждая, обещая что-то совершенно непредставляемое, Мерфи под этим пламенем окончательно загорается, и ему уже на все плевать, он не разочаровал, ему наконец есть чем гордиться — Беллами переводит взгляд туда, ниже, и восхищение на его лице и приятно, и смущает, и вызывает совершенно безумное желание...

— Я не умею этого делать, — тихо говорит Беллами, смотрит снова в лицо и вдруг, не отводя глаз, касается губами поднявшегося члена Мерфи, не прикасаясь руками, просто проводит приоткрытым ртом по стволу снизу вверх, языком скользит вкруг по головке, словно пытается распробовать, и Мерфи хочет вцепиться в гладкую стену за спиной, потому что чувствует, что сейчас или упадет, или закричит, или кончит вот прямо так, стоя, от еще одного прикосновения, от еще одной секунды под этим горящим взглядом снизу вверх.

— Стой. Я не понял, кто здесь тортик? — хрипло говорит он первое, что приходит в голову, и уворачивается от этих восхитительно нежных губ. Не так быстро. — Моя очередь.

Он сам себе удивляется, ведь мгновение назад и пошевельнуться не мог, откуда только что взялось. Решительно хватается за эти широкие плечи, заставляет встать на ноги, опускается на колени сам и повторяет все, что только что делал с ним Беллами: расстегивает пряжку ремня, застежку на штанах, попутно не может удержаться и целует эту золотистую кожу, пересчитывая губами четкие твердые «кубики» на животе, делает усилие над собой и не закрывает смущенно глаза, чего уж теперь смущаться: быстро, не зацикливаясь, скользит взглядом по напряженному члену — кажется, он такой же золотистый, точено красивый, как и весь Белл; переводит взгляд и руки ниже, помогает переступить одежду, благо тот босиком и не надо возиться со шнуровкой, он бы сейчас обязательно запутался, так трясутся руки.

— Я тоже не умею, — так же хрипло признается он, обнимает ладонями за пояс, скользит ими по изгибу поясницы, кладет на как специально под его руки вылепленные ягодицы, притягивает ближе и сперва, едва дотрагиваясь, целует бедро Беллами там, где нежная кожа почти без волосков, слышит, как тот прерывисто вздыхает, это подбадривает, и тогда он перемещается правее, касается губами яичек, осторожно захватывает одно, это такое забавное ощущение, перекатывать его во рту, но он все время помнит, что может и причинить боль, а потому не позволяет себе увлечься и расслабиться. Нежно перебирает губами, выпускает, хватает уже более уверенно второе, ласкает языком, слышит, как срывается дыхание Беллами, выпускает снова и, не позволяя себе задуматься, обхватывает губами головку, пробует на языке, вбирает глубже, осознавая вкус, понимая, что неприятных ощущений нет, хотя подсознательно он их опасался, но это же Белл, как он может быть неприятным?

— Вот черт... — едва слышно шепчет тот, и его рука оказывается в волосах, гладит и перебирает недавно остриженные пряди, он чуть отталкивает, и тут же выскальзывает, заставляет подняться и вдруг подхватывает на руки. Давно-давно, в какой-то из прошлых жизней, Мерфи видел, как Белл носит на руках своих девчонок, однажды на спор поднимает двух сразу — ненадолго и чуть не роняет, но поднимает же. Тогда Мерфи считал, что большей глупости не придумаешь — таскать на руках такую тяжесть, ради чего бы, если только похвастаться. А девчонкам нравилось... Теперь он понимает — чем. Это как-то неправильно, он же не девчонка, но так здорово, что черт с ней, с неправильностью. Белл хочет повыпендриваться — пусть, а ему хочется почувствовать себя таким вот важным и желанным, что аж на руках носят... Сегодня все можно. Жаль только, это быстро заканчивается — они оказываются на узкой койке скорее, чем Мерфи успевает выдохнуть.

— Я не хочу так быстро, — повторяет Беллами его собственные мысли.

— Жрать тортики быстро вредно, наверное, — согласно кивает Мерфи, и Белл вдруг смеется, тихо и счастливо, прижимается к нему всем телом, обнимает, утыкается лицом куда-то между плечом и шеей и жарко дышит своей улыбкой так, что у Мерфи под кожей бегут щекотные мурашки. В бедро, ближе к животу, упирается твердый горячий член, и Белл вдруг несмело толкается им чуть вверх и вперед, и еще, уже настойчивее, и снова, прижимаясь все крепче, и дыхание у Мерфи прерывается, потому что Белл уже не смеется, а дышит тяжело, каждый выдох делается все жестче, резче, и слушать это дыхание и чувствовать, как напрягается все это великолепие, прижатое к нему, Мерфи просто страшно. Страшно, что сейчас все закончится. А остановить, притормозить он не может и не хочет, и шевелиться тоже не хочет, и не хочет даже высвободить из железной хватки объятия хоть одну руку, чтобы прикоснуться к собственному члену, разрывающемуся от напряжения, потому что это помешает Беллу, а как можно...

— Джон, господи, Джон, — вдруг ясно, хоть и задыхаясь, произносит Беллами. — Как же мне без тебя было...

Он не успевает отреагировать, потому что тот сам разжимает объятия, чуть двигается в сторону, ловко подталкивает Мерфи, и теперь они лежат лицом к лицу, так что отчетливо видно каждую веснушку на разгоряченном лице Белла, так, что его дыхание обжигает лицо, его неотрывный взгляд уже затуманен предвкушением, но все равно внимательный и чуть тревожный, и можно снова запустить руки в его кудри, поцеловать чуть припухшие приоткрытые губы, и в который раз за сегодня задохнуться: Белл не просто так посмотреть ему в лицо захотел. Теперь его член прижимается ровно к члену Мерфи, и свободной рукой Белл протискивается между их телами и обхватывает обоих, от прикосновения ласковых сильных пальцев по телу Мерфи словно бьет молния и вырывает стон, который невозможно сдержать, и он закрывает глаза, вцепляясь пальцами в широкие плечи, отдаваясь ощущениям целиком, уже не стараясь сохранять ясность сознания, и судорожно подталкивает всем телом руку Белла, чтобы тот не дразнился, чтобы не останавливался, потому что ждать и терпеть больше нет никаких сил, и, когда последнее движение сталкивает его в пустоту, заполненную одной сладкой судорогой, он еще успевает услышать вскрик Белла и осознать, что тот падает в пустоту вместе с ним.

 ***

Мир вернулся теплом ласковых рук, медленно поглаживающих плечи и спину, запахом пота и секса, уже спокойным дыханием в волосы Мерфи, ощущением покоя и все еще не ушедшей сказки.

— Я дурак, да? — негромко спросил Беллами, когда Мерфи поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо, а гладить не прекратил, отчего вместо подбирания слов гораздо больше хотелось блаженно постанывать. Но вопрос требовал ответа.

— Не сейчас, — попробовал он произнести, так же тихо. — Не сегодня.

— А ты правда пришел вот за этим?

Мерфи помолчал. Голова соображала все яснее, и он отчетливо помнил, как шел сюда и о чем путано думал по дороге.

— Не скажу, что представлял, чем все это может закончиться, вариантов была масса, но да.

— Масса? — На губах Беллами появилась улыбка, которую Мерфи невыносимо захотелось поцеловать, но он решил подождать, раз уж они заговорили.

— Ну, ты мог сыграть в идиота, прикинуться непонимающим, или и правда не понять и выпроводить меня трезветь, мог понять, оскорбиться и выставить со скандалом, мог набить морду за наглость, наконец, мог вообще не открыть, потому что у тебя тут уже нарисовался тройничок с Эхо и Рейвен...

Улыбка стала еще шире.

— Морду тут бить собирался явно не я.

— Извини, — легко отозвался Мерфи. — Я испугался, что ошибся.

— А ты умеешь? — с искренним изумлением спросил Беллами. — Бояться ошибиться?

— С тобой — да.

Беллами тихонько засмеялся.

— Твоя честность и откровенность вызывает желание тебя то ли стукнуть, то ли наоборот. Я не определился.

Ну, раз уж речь пошла о честности...

— А ты? Купился на мою наглость или как?

— Я тоже никогда не представлял, чем что может закончиться, — посерьезнел Беллами. — Но масса вариантов не только у тебя была.

— Масса?

— Ну... ты мог ненавидеть меня и только из рациональности поддерживать нормальные отношения, потому что иначе тут нельзя, а ты не идиот и умеешь управлять эмоциями...

Не с тобой, — промолчал Мерфи, не решаясь прерывать.

— ...Ты мог снова записать себя в мои помощники и не думать о чем-то более близком. Ты мог быть стопроцентным натуралом и вообще не понимать, что вызываешь у меня какие-то желания, да я и сам их не понимал. Пока свечу не принес.

Мерфи хотел переспросить, при чем тут свеча, но вспомнил собственное ощущение сказки, и то, как прикосновение к руке Белла и его замирающее дыхание оглушили осознанием, что он совсем спятил, и в голове билось только одно — он же пришел, сам пришел, ради него, и, кажется, не просто из чувства долга, и эта дурацкая непривычно робкая мысль и сделала его счастливым на весь день...

— А еще ты мог не думать больше ни о ком, кроме Эмори, — вдруг жестко закончил Беллами и повернул к нему голову. — Скажи, это для тебя просто окончание праздника и завтра все будет как всегда? Ты же любишь ее, я знаю.

— Да, ты прав. Ты дурак, — не задумываясь, кивнул Мерфи, уловил, как едва заметно надулся Беллами, обхватил его рукой, придвинулся вплотную, глаза в глаза. Теперь он твердо знал, зачем пришел, что хочет сказать, и как вообще все для него выглядит. — Ты мне нужен. И как друг. И как командир. И вот так тоже. И, может, как-нибудь еще, мы еще не всю камасутру попробовали.

— Вариантов масса, — настороженно сказал Беллами, нерешительно обнимая его в ответ.

— Точно. А Эмори я люблю. И это совершенно разные вещи. Хотя называются одинаково.

— Как одинаково? — уточнил Беллами, а по тени лукавой улыбки было ясно, что все он понял, но хочет услышать.

— Я люблю ее, и я люблю тебя. Ты хотел, чтобы я это сказал, да?

— А она поймет? — вместо ответа спросил Беллами. — Это ты у нас такой... разносторонний и с большим сердцем. А она?

— Большое сердце — это у тебя. А у меня просто все честно. Если бы ты меня выставил — я бы об этом больше не вспоминал, пережил бы как-нибудь. Но ты не выставил — значит, ты у меня есть. И Эмори есть. Зачем делать вид, что все сложно, когда все просто? Между прочим, к тебе это тоже относится. Не усложняй. Нам тут куковать еще четыре года минимум, ты же не думал, что мы с Эмори и Монти с Харпер все это время будем сидеть по гнездышкам, Эхо и Рейвен будут сходить с ума в одиночку, а ты — удовлетворяться правой рукой?

— Я вообще об этом не думал, — признался Беллами и лег на спину, закинул одну руку за голову, а второй покрепче прижал к себе Мерфи, чтобы тот не свалился с узкой кровати. — Мне было страшно. Думать. Однажды, когда Рейвен кричала мне, что мы все тут сойдем с ума или передеремся, я вдруг представил, что так и будет. Что это поначалу все мирно, а потом мы надоедим друг другу, Монти изменит Харпер с Эмори, ты набьешь морду Монти, Харпер устроит истерику с битьем приборов в гидропонном, Эхо с тоски сделает себе харакири, а Рейвен меня забьет за то, что я все это допустил... Она это все так красочно обрисовала, что я почти поверил.

— Переспали? — понимающе уточнил Мерфи.

Беллами смутился.

— Она потом сказала, что я ее личное средство от депрессии. И что в этот раз помогло больше.

— А что, ты с ней уже работал антидепрессантом, но менее удачно?

— Да ну тебя, Мерфи, все опошлишь...

— Да я собственно примерно это и имею в виду. Не опошлить, в смысле, а просто если мы тут будем железно приличия соблюдать, в рамках держаться и за псевдо-моральным обликом следить, то чокнемся гораздо быстрее, чем если позволим себе друг другу помогать не только словами и не только материально, и не обязательно соблюдая при этом моногамию. И мне показалось, что Эмори это мое мнение разделяет.

— «Что плохого в небольшом хаосе?» — вопросительно процитировал сам себя Беллами, но Мерфи не смутился.

— Это не хаос, если все вместе и никто не в обиде. Это взаимопомощь.

Беллами развернулся к нему лицом, приподнялся на локте и с любопытством спросил:

— А сейчас ты мне помогал или я тебе?

— А сейчас, — ухмыльнулся Мерфи, — сейчас ты был мой деньрожденьческий тортик. Который я сожрал в одиночку, утаив от гостей. Ну, ладно, надкусил, все сразу не съешь, тортик великоват. И я собираюсь растянуть удовольствие надолго. Года на четыре минимум. Ты против?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Беллами, задумался и вдруг спросил нерешительно: — Джон, а что ты загадал?

Мерфи фыркнул.

— Думаешь, у меня в голове тогда хоть одна мысль была, кроме «офигеть, он сам ко мне пришел»?

— А зачем задувал? — казалось, Беллами даже обиделся слегка. — Мог бы подождать и с мыслями собраться. Я же специально нес!

— Ты и так всю руку обжег, небось, некогда мне было с мыслями собираться, — честно ответил Мерфи. — Только оно все равно сбылось.

— Что?

— Ну... что ты пришел. Не просто для галочки пришел. А специально. Не все желания надо четко формулировать, наверное. Кстати, а когда у тебя день рождения?

— Через восемь месяцев.

Мерфи нахмурился. Как это.

— Мы что, пропустили твой день рождения?

Беллами мотнул головой.

— Тогда мне казалось, что нам не до праздников. Я попросил Монти никому не говорить.

— Восхитительно. Мы экономили не только на твоей еде, но и на твоем дне рождения.

— Ну его нафиг, — поморщился Беллами. — Хочешь восстановить справедливость — заткнись с лекциями и давай продолжим осваивать камасутру.

Мерфи усмехнулся.

— В постели ты куда однозначнее и честнее, чем в обычной жизни, как я посмотрю.

Беллами угрожающе зарычал, имитируя пуму, и вдруг одним сильным движением перевернулся, опрокинул Мерфи на спину и подмял под себя, одновременно захватывая его в таком жарком поцелуе, словно не было только что этого полета в пустоте на двоих, словно они впервые друг к другу прикоснулись.

— А если я скажу, что Эмори мне тоже нравится? — вдруг спросил Беллами, когда они оторвались друг от друга, чтобы отдышаться.

Мерфи и сам размышлял об этом.

— Я знаю, что ты ей тоже... эээ... симпатичен, — высказал он свои давние мысли. — Ей и Монти нравится, но она уважает собственность Харпер. Ну и мою... Я не знаю. Думаю, лучше ее прямо спросить.

— Круто. — Беллами выглядел слегка ошарашенным. Да ладно, он что, не ожидал, что может нравиться не только Эхо и привлекать не только Рейвен? — Но вообще я спросил тебя. Для начала.

— А я не против немножко хаоса, ты же знаешь.

— И совсем бы не ревновал?

Мерфи подумал.

— Я сам сейчас фактически ей изменяю. Будет честно, если я не стану разыгрывать Отелло.

— О, ты Отелло знаешь? — изумился Беллами, и Мерфи решил, что можно изобразить обиду — он его совсем за тупого принимал, что ли, до сих пор?

— Иди ты! Нет, ты один у нас книжки читал, а остальные исключительно в карты резались!

Беллами так искренне-испуганно забормотал извинения, что Мерфи рассмеялся бы, если бы не перехватило горло — никогда раньше никто так не реагировал на его обиду.

— Проехали, — сказал он, когда отпустило, и боднул Беллами лбом в плечо. — Но, возвращаясь к нашим отеллам, главное даже не в равновесии, кто с кем сколько раз спал. Главное в том, что я люблю ее и я люблю тебя. И я уверен, что она любит меня, и... если вы друг к другу тоже будете неравнодушны, это будет здорово, разве нет?

Беллами напрягся на том месте, где Мерфи сознательно пропустил одно звено этой тройной цепочки, и, когда он замолчал, тихо сказал:

— Я не умею это говорить. Я раньше говорил так только О, а это совсем другое. Но я тебя люблю, можешь не сомневаться в этой составляющей твоей простой схемы. Я бы не остановил тебя только ради секса. Не здесь.

 Далась им эта камасутра. Просто лежать рядом, обнявшись, было куда приятнее. И мысли об Эмори не вызывали больше тревоги и нежелания. Скорее, Мерфи хотелось, чтобы она сейчас была тут... но зачем спешить. У них впереди еще долгие минимум четыре года, по четыре дня рождения у каждого, и каждый тортик можно растягивать на столько, на сколько хочется, и делить его с теми, кто захочет присоединиться.


End file.
